


Reach

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [45]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 5: Illusion
Series: ShuKita 100 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Reach

He could feel himself suspended, sinking ever so slowly further into the abyss of his own making. Into a slow, cold haze whose icy fingers only occasionally poke and prod at his porcelain facade. Think not of the sinking, of the endless void awaiting. This avoidance does nothing to stop the sinking, the receding from the world of the living and alive. But it keeps the cold in his hands and away from his heart.

The sinking is accelerating or perhaps at its normal speed, and it is the light that is retreating more quickly, the light that is leaving him. Perhaps this has been his existence all along. One little incident, a single encounter, a mistake, a social faux pas on his part has flooded his senses, his awareness with the cold of his reality. And simultaneously ignited hope in the small, sinking heart of his.

A shift in the surface above. It is not more light. The very opposite in fact. But the heavy darkness is somehow more beautiful, more comforting. There is a blessing masquerading as a curse. There is a cold matching, possibly even exceeding his own. And there is heat. A neutral sensation that at any moment can gently melt into his heart or completely consume him. It is quite the risk to take this hand offered from beyond his tiny and infinite cold darkness, and he dares not let it go.


End file.
